carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Carrie (2002)
Carrie (2002) is the second film adaption of Carrie. Many say it is a remake, but it isn't because it is an adaption of the book with a twist ending. It included scenes of the book such as "Rain of Stones" and "Town Destruction." It was supposed to go on for a TV series, but it was never produced because of the low ratings. Due to the cgi of the film, it was voted the least favorite Carrie adaption. It failed the box office with a 5.4. However, fans of the Carrie franchise voted this Tina the best Tina, out of all 3. It was faithful to the book and it was directed by David Carson. It featured Carrie as a little girl, encountering Stella Horan, one of the neighbors whom her mother calls a "Slut." In this adaption, her mother was less chaotic, but still had a crazy essence to her. Carrie played by Angela Bettis was a very shy and lonely outcast, and many said she fit the character. The Plot Th is movie begins in a police station, where a young girl called Sue Snell is interrogated by Detective John Mulchaey about the Black Prom disaster and the disappearance of Carrie White. The story is told in flashbacks. A few weeks before we see Carrie playing baseballl during gym. We can see, that she doesn´t play the game well and she is teased because of it. After gym, in the shower, Carrie has her first period. Not knowing about it, because her mother didn´t tell her, she panicks.When the other girls find out, they all surround her and verbally abuse her. It hurts Carrie so much, that she goes into a fetal position. Miss Dejardin then intervenes and takes care of the situation. Later Carrie and Miss Desjardin enter the principal´s office, where she shows for the first time her telekinetic abilities by moving the principal´s desk five inches in the opposite direction, when she angrily tells the principal, that her name is Carrie after he repeatedly mispronounced it. They give her the day off. After that she becomes the victim of another prank, when the other girls, especially Tina and Carrie put tampons in her closet, so that they fall out of it, when she opens it writing on the closet "Plug it up". A girl named Sue Snell doesn´tlike, what she is seeing. On her way home she is bullied by a young boy in a bicycle. Reflexively she uses her telekinesis to push him into a tree, where he falls to the ground. Later, when she arrives her home she thinks about what she had done and she remembers, how she threw small meteorites i n her own home, when her mother attacked her, when she was a child, because she talked to a young neighbour with "dirty pillows". One of its impacts can still be seen by Carrie in the present, when she is about to enter her house.. After remembering she enters home, where her fanatic mother is waiting for her. She receive a call from her school and knows therefore, what happened. In her eyes she now is a sinner after having become a woman and throws her into a closet for having had her period and therefore being cursed with the original sin ordering to pray there for what has happened. Later Miss Desjardin chastises the girls for the shower incident and the aftermath and punishes them. She gives them a week detention and fifty minutes, where they will have running exercises all the time or they will have three days suspension and refusal of their prom tickets for skipping detention. All bulge because of their wish f going to prom, but Chris, the meanest of all, doesn´t want to do it and therefore receives the suspension. In the meantime Carrie goes to the library and tries to find out, what is going on with her. She finds out she has telekinesis through the Internet. Sue feels bad about what happened, especially after the closet affair, breaks with Chris´s behaviour and tries to amend things by convincing Tommy to invite her to the prom. She even helps Carrie prepare for that, when she finds her testing a lipstick. Carrie´s mother, however doesn´t want her to go to the prom, but cannot stop her, because in the meantime Carrie has practiced her abilities to the extend of being able to defend herself against her mother and abuser. In the meantime Chris finds out through Tina, another Carrie-hater about the intention of inviting Carrie to the prom with Tommy and decides together with her boyfriend Billy to take revenge on Carrie there. They go with Kenny and Jackie to a pig farm and kill a pig. Then they suck its blood out of it and put it in a bucket. Later they put it above the place, where the Queen is being planned to be crowned during the Prom. The night of the prom begins. Carrie is taken by Tommy to the prom, while Sue stays at home. There she enjoys herself, is even accepted by a few classmates. In the meantime the election of being prom king and queen is manipulated by Tina Blake and others, who also have become part of the conspiracy. The manipulation makes sure, that Carrie is elected Prom Queen together with Tommy. Once Carrie was positioned there, Chris, under the insistance of her boyfriend Billy Nolan drops the bucket full of blood, that was above Carrie upon her. Tommy and the spectators became shocked. Later Tommy was enraged. At that moment Chris did let the bucket fall, so she could flee from the place with Billy. It hit Tommy in the head killing him. At that moment most of the spectators b egin to laugh, especially the conspirators still present putting Carrie in a catatonic state. She loses conscience of her surroundigns because of it. Miss Desjardin tries to wake her up, when a telekinetic wave comes out of her. Then, subconsciously in her rage, she closes the gymnasium and begins to destroy everything in it. She begins moving things around, floods the gymnasium with water, ignites fires and then throws the scorepanel on the ground electrocuting all those who weren´t killed until then. Only Miss Desjardin and a few others survive by escaping through a vent. After that Carrie leaves the gymnasium, which crumbles a few moments later to the ground. After this event Carrie goes home in the same subconscious state destroying everything in her path, including downtown and a gas station. Sue notices the fires and drives into town. Chris and Billy find out through Jackie what has happened and go to the town, too. There Billy, who rides the car, spots Carrie and tries to run her over. They are killed by Carrie´s telekinetic powers, who crushes the car to a tree killing them both on the way. She finally reaches home and goes to the bathtub, fills it with water and goes into it. It is then, when she regains consciousness of her surroundings. A minute later her mother comes in. Now completely mad she tries to drown her. Carrie in self defence kills her by stopping her heart, but lingers then between life and death because of the murder attempt. Sue, who recognized Carrie while she was in the streets, follows her, enters her house and finds her in the bathtub. She takes her out of it and manages to revive her. At that moment Carrie, in her wish to know what has happened, subconsciously and telepathically sends to Sue everything regarding her life. After that she comes completely back to life and asks cnscously what happened. Sue decides to hide her until everything is calmed down. Two weeks after the Detective John Mulchaey questions the survivors of the Black Prom. He manages to reconstruct what happened at the Prom, but cannot find Carrie´s body. Through Miss Desjardin he begins to suspect, that Carrie was responsible for the destruction. Unknownst to all Sue is hiding Carrie in what is left of the school. Once everything is calmed down Sue and Carrie visit the grave of Carrie´s mother at night so that they will not be seen, where Carrie can see her for the first and last time. Then Sue sends her to Florida to start a new life and help other telekinetics. On the way to Florida Carrie is haunted by visions of her mother and Chris, but looks forward to her new life. It was supposed to be the pilot for a tv series, but it never materialised, because of the low ratings. Carrie2002-Poster.jpg tumblr_m8v30dw9PR1rwiydro1_1280.png 11204600_ori.jpg Carrie_2002_remake3.jpg 4690.jpg carrie-2002d.jpg Carrietv-sue.gif carrie0525.jpg Carrie_00016.jpg Images609.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Carrie-2002-1367.jpg Carrietv-sue.gif Carrie0525.jpg Index578.jpg Hqdefault43.jpg M Carrie 2002 avi 006111027.jpg Carrie2002-0389.jpg 221px-Angry Carrie.jpg 180px-Black Prom.jpg Hqdefault567.jpg Hqdefaultre.jpg Ay0zblnkmhlslvex o carrie-2002-part-12.jpg AYTIWS Reviews Carrie 2002 134019997 thumbnail.jpg Images461.jpg 180px-Carrietv-punkcarrie.gif Category:Films Category:2002 A few Differences from the book *'Book': Norma Watson and Tina Blake collect the prom ballots and it is hinted that they swap them. Though not explicitly stated.Film: Tina Blake replaces them with no help. *'Book': Norma Watson helps Tina Blake escape backstage and they get out into the parking lot before the electrical wires hit the water covered floor. Film: Norma Watson escapes through the vents with Miss Dejardin and a few other students and Tina Blake is crushed by a basketball goal. *'Book': Frieda Jason and George Dawson sit with Carrie and Tommy. Film: Helen Shyres and Roy Evarts do. *'Book': Sue is secretly pregnant. Film: This is not explored. *'Book': Carrie dies in Sue´s arms. Film: Sue saves Carrie´s life and protects her. Category:Films Category:2002